


To have and to hold

by katesgeckos



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Criminal Trio, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OT3, Overprotective Gecko Brothers, Polyamory, Post S3 Finale, Protectiveness, Threesome - F/M/M, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesgeckos/pseuds/katesgeckos
Summary: Kate gets hurt on the trio's latest bank robbery attempt and it changes the dynamics between her and the two Gecko brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

It began after the butchered bank robbery.

 

Kate hadn't had a good feeling that whole morning, especially when she couldn't find her sunglasses.

She’d searched everywhere for them in their little motel room, trying not to panic.

It wasn’t only the thought of being vulnerable and unprotected without them; the glasses, which she’d picked out with the two brothers together, had become a token of luck for her in the past few weeks.

Deep down Kate knew that it wasn’t the only reason she felt so upset about losing them.

They also were a symbol for her, connecting her to the two other Geckos.

The glasses were tangible evidence that she had been admitted into the close circle of the brothers.

 

She’d gotten so worked up that she didn’t even notice Richie coming over to her from the table, where he had cleaned their guns.

He took one look at her kneeling on the bed pushing pillows aside, hair in disarray and eyes wild, and pulled a pair of black tights out from her part of the drawer.

Before she was able to protest, he ripped the tights in half, the cloth breaking easily in between his big hands, and put one half into the pocket of his slacks, the other on top of the drawer.

Then he walked over to her, his blue eyes intense as ever behind the glasses and his long legs bending when he knelt down by her side, bed dipping under the additional weight.

 

She looked up at him questioningly and in response his mouth curved into one of his private smiles, the one that made her still feel weak in the knees, one corner of his mouth raising and his eyes going soft.

 

He pulled his own sunglasses from out of his pocket and put them onto her nose with an almost painful tenderness, careful not to hurt her ears, and proceeded to hold her head softly in his warm palms.

 

“Okay?”

 

Kate was only able to nod silently, a knot sitting in her stomach, preventing her from forming words.

 

He nodded back with a bigger smile, his fingers still caressing her head, and finally pulled away to go back to the table.

 

She was left sitting there in the middle of the bed with Richie’s slightly too big sunglasses on her nose and a heat between her legs, feeling bereft of his warm hands and gaze.

 

When Seth came back from buying lunch, he quirked an eyebrow at Kate sitting at the table next to Richie, where she was completely absorbed by watching Richie systematically clean and check the guns, her fingers knotted together on top of the table in silent prayer.

 

“You doin’ okay, sis?”

 

Seth’s tone was light but there was concern shimmering in his eyes when he sat down the bags with food on the table, earning an annoyed look from Richie, when he pushed the guns out of his way.

 

Kate forced a smile: “I’m fine. I couldn’t find my sunglasses earlier but Richie lent me his.”

 

Seth smiled back but the concern was still edged onto his brow when he turned to Richie.

 

“So what are you gonna wear?”

“One step ahead of you brother, as always.”, Richie grinned back, and slowly pulled Kate’s tights, or at least one half of it, out of his pocket, wrapping it around his big hand.

“Katie gave me hers and I gave her mine.” he added barefaced, which made Kate feel a flush of colour rising in her cheeks.

Seth shook his head angrily at Richie, his biceps flexing as if to prepare for a fight, but then his shoulders slumped and he told them gruffly to clean the table so that they could eat.

 

Over lunch Seth’s eyes wandered over to Kate ever so often.

After they’d cleaned up and were ready to leave, he took Kate aside, carefully pulling her by her arm to one side of the door, while Richie proceeded to pack their bags into the car.

 

“Is everything really alright, Kate?”, Seth asked quietly, his warm eyes boring into hers.

“If you want out, you still can! We won’t be angry or mad or whatever,” and he simultaneously shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

Seth never really had a way with words so Kate appreciated the sentiment even more.

“You can do whatever you like.”, he implored, the thumb of his hand, which was still holding her arm, softly caressing her naked skin.

Kate shivered, her skin prickling from the tender touch but when she fixed Seth with her eyes, her voice was firm, her look unwavering.

“I don’t want out, Seth. I belong with you now!”, “With you two!”, she added with a look at Richie who was waiting in front of the car, watching them wordlessly.

“I only feel a little off since this morning. I’m probably coming down with something." “Nothing bad!”, she reassured him when she caught his worried look.

Taking his rough hands into her own smaller ones, and squeezing them, Kate tried once more: “I’m fine, Seth. Let’s do this.”

 

Finally, Seth nodded, squeezing her hands back, and led her over to Richie and the car.

Opening the door, Richie silently got in behind her, abandoning his favoured spot in the front to sit beside her and take her hands into his own, watching her delicate fingers being completely engulfed by them.

When she looked up at him, Richie only quirked a quiet smile and proceeded to look out the front shield.

 

 

From the moment they stepped into the bank, Kate knew that she should’ve trusted her gut feeling.

 

 

It began with someone trying to play the hero by grabbing her gun and ended with the security guard Richie had knocked out earlier regaining consciousness long enough to fire at them on their way out.

 

Richie and Seth had each an arm slung around her, trying to protect her from the incoming bullets, all three of them blindly firing back while running towards the door, when it happened.

 

The guard just needed the second in which Seth and Richie were opening the door and turning to fire back, to catch Kate’s unprotected back and put a bullet into her right side.

 

Screaming with pain Kate nearly doubled over but was caught by two strong pairs of hands the next moment, dragging her outside and towards the car.

 

Seth yelled something she wasn’t able to make out but she could feel Richie picking her up in one swift move as if she weighed nothing, laying her in the back of the car, holding her head and tenderly putting it in his lap.

 

Seth was already driving, still saying something, which might have been her name, but she couldn’t concentrate on anything other than her rapid breathing and the whistling in her ears. She could feel Richie leaning over her, pressing something onto her hurting side, gently stroking her arm, trying to calm her down.

 

The rest of the drive was a blur, she was shifted from one pair of arms to another until she was gently put down onto the folds of something soft, which was the exact moment consciousness left her completely and she sank into welcoming darkness.

 

 

When Kate woke up, it was to the sounds of two voices arguing quietly but fiercely with each other.

 

She opened her eyes and realized that she was laying on the motel bed Richie and Seth shared, a blanket drawn up to her nose and cushions pressed into her back so she wouldn’t be able to move around in her sleep. Her whole right side felt like it was on fire, while every other part of her body was curiously numb.

 

The voices were still there and when she looked around she saw both of the brothers on the other side of the room.

Seth was talking in an angry hushed tone, pacing up and down in front of Richard, who leaned against the table, watching him and giving short but fierce retorts.

 

Kate was only able to make out a few syllables now and then: “I told you why-...”, “I couldn’t I was-….”, “That’s typical I-....”, “So where were-...”.

 

The two Gecko brothers were so caught up in their quiet fight that they only realized she was awake, when she tried to clear her throat, an embarrassingly weak noise.

 

Both of their heads swiveled towards her, caught with surprise, before they rushed over, nearly tripping over each other with their need to be the first one at her bedside.

She would have laughed, if she had any strength left to do so.

 

Seth carefully kneeled down on the right side of the bed, while Richie sat at her feet, splaying one large hand over her legs.

She could feel its warmth seeping through the blanket.

 

The older brother spoke first: “How are you feeling, Kate?”

She saw Seth's hand twitch against her arm, as if he wanted to take her hand into his own but didn’t dare.

 

Sensing his uncertainness (and that was a first! Seth, the one who always knew what to do, the one who always called the shots!), she grabbed his hand and squeezed it weakly, mirroring their interaction from earlier that day, before tangling their fingers together.

“Feels like my side was injected with Culebra poison!”, she quirked a smile at Richie, who grinned back at her, shaking his head.

“Not my fault, Katie, I swear.” And with that, Richie crawled up the bed and lay on her other side, taking her left hand into his own.

“The one responsible for hurting you already got his punishment!”. His grin turned wolfish, which made Seth roll his eyes.

 

And just that moment, with the three of them on the bed, Kate laying safely between the two brothers, her small hands in their larger ones, sharing soft smiles and body heat, felt so _right_ , so _true_ , that each of them could sense it.

It even made Kate forget shortly about the pain in her side, joining right in the bickering of her two geckos.

 

 

So that was how it started.

 

All three of them sleeping in a bed together.

 

Nobody talked about it but at the end of the day, they always fell into the same bed, even after Kate's wound was completely healed.

 

She always slept in the middle, feeling safe and protected as if she was in a cocoon, with Seth’s arm slung around her midriff, his head lying next to hers on the cushion and Kate’s back pressed against Richie’s broad front, his arm holding her close.

 

Kate getting shot had changed the dynamics of their little group, and their sleeping circumstances weren’t the only things affected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Fdtd fic and I'm a bit nervous to put it up but I really needed to get it out of my system.  
> Feedback is very much welcome.
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed yet: I'm seriously obsessed with Richie's (Zane Holtz's) hands. It's become a problem. Come talk to me about them (or anything else) on [tumblr](http://katesgeckoes.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

The two Gecko brothers had been very protective of Kate even before her injury, at least one pair of eyes always searching hers during a heist, over dinner, in the car mirror; to make sure she was okay or to shoot her a quick smile, eyes crinkling.

 

They had done everything to assure that she felt comfortable around them, giving Kate a bed to herself even in the simplest motel rooms, the two brothers sharing one without protest.

 

They also had been very concerned about Kate’s safety and her ability to protect herself and taken it on themselves to teach her self-defence.

 

Seth had practiced shooting with her.  
He’d stood behind her at first, carefully guiding her arms holding the gun, correcting her stance with his calloused hands on her hips, the warmth of his body seeping into hers.

His whole face had lit up with pride, when Kate had hit the glass bottle standing on the stone wall, warm brown eyes never leaving her face.  
It had made her heart flutter with emotions she didn't dare name.

 

Richie had shown her how to win a fight against a taller and stronger opponent, careful to never use his full strength, even when she’d begged him to fight her with all he got.

He had only shaken his head, eyes smiling down at her: “Can't do Katie.”

Then he had suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pressed her towards the ground, trying to catch her off guard. But Richie was a surprisingly good and patient teacher and so Kate had been able to use her newly learnt technique and swiftly change their position midair to push him down in turn, his warm broad chest stopping her own fall.

She had blushed at their sudden closeness but hadn't gotten up, head lying on Richie’s chest, his hands tenderly encircling her arms, making her heart beat with such a force, she felt her ribcage vibrate.

Only when Richie had murmured “Well done. Again?” into the shell of her ear, she'd come back to reality and gotten up, trying to pull Richie’s heavier form up with her, both of them laughing when she’d failed.

 

Even though Kate had learnt to protect herself and put up a good fight, every time they'd walked into a bar, most of them seedy little places, far off the Highway, where no one asked where you came from and where you were going, Seth and Richie had wedged her in between their two imposing bodies, making Kate feel very small but incredibly safe.

Whenever someone dared as much as glance at her, one of the brothers or both of them would hold her closer, a dark look appearing on their faces until the voyeur would break his gaze.

Only a few times men had dared to come closer, to get a peek of that innocent looking girl, alcohol and lust clouding their brain and their judgement.

Seth had once broken all the fingers of a man trying to grab her by the ponytail when she had come back from the bathroom.

Richie had usually taken care of the rest.

 

The brothers’ eyes on her, their touches, which never seemed to linger long enough, their private smiles; all of it had made Kate only ache for more.

 

She sometimes had been caught off guard by the spike of desire shooting through her, when Richie’s hand had touched her hip helping her out of the car. Or when she’d seen Seth come out of the bathroom with just a towel slung around his hips, drops of water running down his thick arms, making the black flames glisten in the artificial light.

 

More than once she had woken up at night with her own hand between her legs, the heat in her belly almost scorching.

She had touched herself quietly, trying to keep her mouth shut so she wouldn’t wake the two other geckos, fantasising about large pairs of hands on her breasts and thighs and a mouth between her legs.

The cross still hanging around her neck, a memory of simpler, if not happier times, had burnt on her collarbone. The next morning she'd rubbed it between her fingertips, flushing a little at what it had witnessed but unable to find a hint of remorse in herself.  
Stolen kisses in the back of the church had seemed so far away then, so removed from her new life, her new desires.

 

 

 

The dreams didn't stop once the three of them started to sleep in a bed together, they only became more vivid.  
Ever so often, Kate lay awake, her whole body hot and wanting, when one large hand would move unconsciously over her chest or a mouth would end up close to her neck, warm breath making her sensitive skin tingle.

 

It didn't help that after her injury Richie and Seth became even more overprotective of her. One arm was always holding her close, fingers constantly searching contact with hers.  
Their touches became more assured, began to linger longer, much to Kate’s delight, who took every chance to lean into the bodies of her companions.

After the first night of sleeping curled up together it felt like a dam had broken.  
The brothers became more and more confident in their expressions of love for her, a playful nip at Kate’s throat by Richie would be followed by a kiss on her temple by Seth, when she greeted them at breakfast.

Kate didn't hold back any longer either, she loved to drive her hands through Richie’s slicked back hair and see him shut his eyes in pleasure like a cat, or to press butterfly kisses on Seth stubbly jaw, feeling his hand caress the back of her head.

 

It went on for weeks, the touches and little kisses between the three of them becoming more urgent, more desperate.

Every night Kate would just wait, breathlessly lying between the two brothers, hoping one of them would make the first move.

 

Nothing ever happened.

 

They would cradle her close, wish her a good night, and be out as lights minutes later, while Kate was consumed by a hunger she couldn't still.

 

To her endless frustration, she seemed to be the only one affected by their constant closeness and their wandering hands.  
Even if she caught Richie’s eyes getting dark, when the collar of her shirt slipped down to reveal lightly freckled shoulders, or heard Seth clear his throat when she hugged him from behind, her soft chest pressing into his back; Kate couldn’t help but sigh in disappointment when nothing else followed.

 

Kate was one step from simply asking the brothers to finally do something about _them_ right there on the motel sofa, where they all sat and watched a film Richie had chosen (“You've never seen Eraserhead, Kate? Okay, buckle up, it's going to get weird!”), when she got an idea.

 

Feigning sleepiness, she let her head sink against Seth’s shoulder, feeling his hand come up around her to caress her hair and stroke her arm. He was careful not to put pressure on her right side, even though the bullet wound had already healed up.

She deepened her breaths and could feel the gust of air Seth’s hand made, trying to get Richie’s attention, probably motioning to her sleeping form.

A second later Kate could hear the tv being switched off, before she felt Richie getting up from the sofa, her head still lying against Seth’s shoulder. Quiet pads on the carpet signalled her that Richie had come to her front and was looming over her.

Suddenly, she was ripped from the warmth of Seth’s side, only to have it replaced by another, when she was carried to their bed in Richie’s arms, his familiar smell filling her nose where her head lay against his chest.

 

She could hear Seth in the background, putting their dirty dishes into the sink, while Richie lowered her onto the bed.

 

“Now or never”, Kate thought and pulled Richie with her, grabbing his neck so he would fall flush against her. With a confused little noise, Richie went down, trying to stop himself from crushing Kate by putting his arms on each side of her body.

When she opened her eyes he was staring intently at her, the glasses she loved so much sitting a bit askew on the bridge of his nose, his lips just a few millimeters from hers.

Kate proceeded to tug him closer and slung her legs around his waist. If he wanted to leave, he had to take her with her but Richie didn't make any attempt to escape. Instead, he leaned down a little more and held her head between his hands.

 

That was how Seth found them when he walked over, a question dying on his lips “What is go-...”.

 

Kate gazed at him over Richie’s shoulder.

 

“Come here, Seth!”, and the firmness of her voice surprised her the most, when her whole body felt jittery with nerves where it was pinned down by Richie.

 

For a few seconds Seth just stood there staring at them, while Kate looked back and Richie watched Kate.

 

Just before Kate could begin to feel self-conscious and pretend it was all just a game, Seth came closer and got onto the bed next to them, propping himself up on one arm.

 

“What is our sis up to now, Richie?” and Kate blushed a little at his pet name, which made their current situation feel even more naughty.

 

Richie grinned and the brothers watched her intently, both of them with a storm of emotions in their eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

 

“I'm sure she will let us know in time, brother.”

 

Kate smiled back at them, shaking her head exasperatedly, before she cradled both their cheeks, one stubbly, one smooth, caressing them lightly with her fingers.

 

Then she raised her chin defiantly and answered softly: “If you are not finally gonna do something about us, I'll have to take care of it myself!” and with that she grabbed Richie and Seth around their necks, pulling their heads even closer to hers and gave them a long but chaste three-way kiss.

 

Richie came back to himself first, quickly raising to his knees, Kate still caged in between his long legs, pulling his white shirt up over his head.

 

“We thought you’d never ask.”

 

Seth was shaken out of his reverie by that, getting up from where he’d still been lingering near Kate's lips, a smirk forming on his lips.

 

“Your wish is our command, princess!”

 

Kate could feel her belly tighten and her throat go dry as she watched her most unholy dreams become reality in front of her eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that it has taken me almost 4000 words to write some smut (which was the original plan btw, I simply wanted to write some OT3 smut...). But the next chapter is finally gonna contain all the smuttiness, prepare yourselves.
> 
> For even more OT3 feels, check out my Seth x Kate x Richie playlist on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/rustedspoons/the-unholy-trinity/).
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always very much appreciated ♡♡♡


End file.
